Monsters and Idiots
by aliwh
Summary: Seeing blood doesnt give Mello the same rush as it used to, and then the boy who left him dying on a bed walks back into his life. MxMabuse
1. Drops of Jupiter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**A/N: I have some things planned for this story, but it all depends on if anyone reads it. But this story and the chapters to come have been stuck in my head now im just trying to release them. Of course critics are happily welcomed. Well enough talk. Here it is. Enjoy. OH and the title referes to Death Note Rewrite.**

* * *

Mello sighed to himself. He never seemed to smile anymore; smirk maybe but never smile. There was a certain way Mello liked to be viewed and cold sadistic asshole was definitely it. Smiling, he figured, didn't exactly go with cold and sadistic. But being a mean hearted bastard didn't mean he could smile every once in a while. Truth was it wasn't just because he was in the mafia that he couldn't smile; it was that he plain lost the ability to.

He couldn't help but remember when he first started out. His hands had always been drenched in the blood of whoever was in shooting distance and he had enjoyed it, loved it in fact, but somehow for whatever reason, that joy was long gone. It was now replaced with hollowness and no matter how hard he tried, death no longer brought him solace and not even chocolate could help him.

The blonde boy looked over at the clock and sighed once more. He got up from his place on his bed and made his way out of his room. There was supposed to be an exchange going on in the basement of the warehouse and he'd had more than enough time to himself for the time being.

The exchange wasn't exactly crucial to the members of the mafia, but more of his boss' "thing". It was Rod's way of merely buying prostitutes as soon as he got tired of the ones he had.

There was a reason Rod was the boss of the mafia, he was smart and from his position of course he was tough, but Mello couldn't help but think his addiction to sex would add up to his inevitable downfall.

As Mello got closer to the door leading to the basement, his ears took in the sound of his boss, Rod, moaning in pain. Mello, thinking again life a killer, quickly reached into his leather pants and pulled out a gun; slowly walked to the door. A smirk grew on his face; he couldn't help it. Maybe if he was lucky, he would kill something that could get him back to love the sight of blood once again.

The moans from the other side of the door got even more estranged as he kept walking and he could hear Rod now gasping for air. Swiftly, he leaned in and pushed the door open, firing a warning shot into the room, before raising the gun to one of the only faces in the room he didn't know.

"Mello drop it!" A deep voice shook the building and Mello turned his attention to the large mass that made up his boss. Mello suddenly lost purchase on the gun and it fell from his hand as he finally made out the scene before him.

Rod sat in the middle of the room on what was called the "fuck couch", his gray suit disheveled and his pants loose, but that wasn't where his attention was.

If Mello had bothered to look around, he would have noticed the 3 men that didn't make up his mafia, point their guns to his head. He would have noticed a man in a suit telling the other two to "lower their guns and to be respectful." He would have noticed the dreamy almost smug smile on the suited man's face as he eyed the stash of money Rod used for exchanges.

He would have noticed all these things, if it wasn't for what was currently in between Rod's legs.

No, his attention wasn't on any of these things, but instead on a frail form that was kneeling in front of Rod; the older man's penis was not even a centimeter from the boys' mouth.

"Matt…"

The boys' dark blue eyes were wide as they held Mello's intense gaze. He had orange goggles that sat on top his head, and Rod's hands were twisted in shocking red hair.

Rod watched Mello for a second, noticing him acting out of character, before turning back to the man he was doing business with. "I'm sorry about this, Aiber; Mello here is a bit trigger happy." There was no actual apology to his words at all, only trying to keep peace. He wanted this boy.

"No harm done." Aiber chuckled warmly. "So, is the deal done? You want him?"

Matt broke his eye contact with Mello and he got up and practically ran to Aiber's side. "Aiber, you can't sell me to them!" Matt whispered fiercely into his ear.

"And why the hell not?" Matt glared at the man before him.

"You need me," He reasoned.

"Need is such a strong word," Aiber laughed dryly, "I _need _money. I wouldn't use need in the same sentence as you, Matt."

"You promised not to do this. You never said who..."

Matt glanced back at the blonde. Mello had regained his composure, picking up the gun that was on the floor and was wearing his mafia smirk. Even as he looked the part of a cold ruthless killer, his mind was going at a million miles a minute with questions and memories that all had something to do with the red haired, blue eyed boy in front of him.

Rod reset his pants and suit back to place and bent down to the bag of money on the floor, picked it up and waved it around in the air to get Aiber's attention.

He wanted this boy. Just looking at Matt made the warm feeling of needing to release return to the core of his stomach. This boy was special and there was no way he'd give up the chance to own him. Mafia men weren't known for being generous, but suddenly money was no issue.

"I think it's my turn to apologize," Aiber grabbed a hold of Matt's small arm harshly and shoved him into Rod's direction. Satisfied, Rod threw the bag to Aiber's awaiting hands.

He laughed dryly. "No harm done." He then turned to Mello and nodded to Matt. "Show our new friend here the rooms will ya?"

Mello could only manage a small nod.

* * *

**A/N: :O Mello and Matt know eachother? Matt doesn't seem to be all that happy to be in the same room as Mello does he? hmm..I wonder why? Review and maybe you'll find out. Thank you for reading! **


	2. No ones Gonna love you

**A/N: Listen to No ones Gonna Love you by Cee-lo Green. Or don't. It's a cover song. The real songs sung by Band of Horses, but i personally love Cee-lo's cover. Anyways here is chapter dos.**

* * *

Matt was following behind Mello through the hallways that made up the hideout while carefully trying to keep his distance away from the blond.

He dared to look up at the man before him, but just as soon as he did, a sharp pain ripped through his chest. He couldn't understand why even after all the time that passed between seeing Mello; his body reacted the same way as it did before; as if in pure agony. He was supposed to be over everything that stood for the other man. _Fuck__._

Matt lowered his head down again. He reached a hand up to pull his goggles over his eyes, tinting his world in a surreal orange, then reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette and a lighter.

Mello stopped in his tracks and turned to Matt. "Don't light that." He glared daggers at the other man.

"Fuck you." Matt didn't bother to look up from his cigarette. He didn't trust himself to keep an emotionless expression on his face around the blond. Besides, the blond had always been able to read him easily. It was one of the many reasons he hated him.

He flicking the lighter on and burned the end of his cigarette.

"I said, put it out, _Mail_."

"You don't control me, _Mihael_." Mello really thought his words meant anything to him? Like he could be manipulated and controlled in his ways so easily? He took a drag of his cancer stick, inhaling the sweet nicotine into his lungs. Moments later he could feel the drug do its job of settling his nerves. . The pain in his chest easing until it was completely gone.

Feeling the cocky side of his cigarette, Matt then blew the excess smoke from his lungs into the blonds face.

Before Matt could even take another drag, Mello snatched the cigarette from his fingers, threw it on the floor and crushed it underneath his boot. He shoved Matt into a wall holding him in place by wrapping a hand around the young red heads neck and tightened his hand cruelly against Matt's windpipe, cutting off his air supply.

"When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it. Do you understand me?" Tears of pain came into Matt's eyes. He stared wide eyed, pleading silently for the older man to let him go. Why did God hate him so much? He had been away from the blond for 5 years only for Mello to be introduced back into his life! It wasn't fair. Every moment with the blond in his life meant a bleak existence for him. Why did God hate him?

Flashback:

_Matt looked at his surroundings. The crimson red that could only be identified as blood tinted his sight. He looked down at his body. Sure enough cuts and bruises littered every inch of his pail skin. As he looked down though, he knew the blood couldn't have all come from him; there was far too much blood for his cuts. There was a dense trail of dark red, almost black blood that as he followed, led him into his bedroom. He entered the dark room switching on the lights as he passed the door frame. His eyes trailed the small room before him, finally settling down on the bed. It was almost completely soaked in what he knew to be blood. _

_The events that occurred not even 5 minutes earlier rushed back to him. Mello whose hands had been on his body, scratching and ripping his skin open, who had been pounding his head against the walls, who had kicked and beat him after telling him he loved him, was lying on the soaked bed, skin almost paler than Matt's own. He had remembered not even being Matt anymore, fighting back against Mello, and in a moment of what he felt as life or death, had pulled a gun from the confines of Mello's clothes and…Oh God. He remembered Mello's conscience had slipped, probably from blood loss. He'd carried Mello's body to their room, setting his body softly on the bed. Then he'd gone into the living room, put the gun in a drawer and sat down on their couch, trying to work through his daze. _

_He shivered looking at the body. Mello was still breathing. He looked almost as if he were asleep. He liked Mello best when he was asleep. He looked so harmless to Matt. When he was awake, he made sure Matt was in agony. Matt could stand physical pain like no other person, but the things Mello could and would say! Physical pain could heal; there was a certain breaking point all minds had. And Matt had reached his. _

_Matt walked over to the dresser near Mello's body and pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He sat down on the bed and looked at Mello. "I love you, Mihael." Tears were treading along Matt's eyes, but before any could fall, he lit his cigarette and inhaled the toxins. _

_He loved Mello so much. He didn't know when he had changed. Was it his fault? Had he done something wrong? They started out so great! Damn it, things were amazing! But something shifted, something changed that shouldn't have, and Matt was soon after left bleeding. But he loved Mello. Maybe that was the problem? Mello hating Matt because love was involved?_

_He sighed and looked at his hands. His hands alone told of Mello's abuse. There were lines that didn't belong on palms, lines that didn't belong on wrists either._

_He loved the unconscious form next to him that it hurt. His chest hurt whenever he was around the blond. Even in the good moments, his chest would cause him pain because he wanted more than anything to be something to the blond. Mello's "I love yous" were only used to hurt him. Yeah of course Mello had said "I love you" but it was usually only to mock the red head. Matt wondered solemnly if he'd ever meant it even once in his life._

_He inhaled another round of smoke before setting the burning cigarette down on the floor. He got up, leaned over Mello. "I love you," he said again and kissed him softly on the lips. Like the first time they ever met. _

_A spark on the cigarette fell on the carpet and a small patch caught on fire. Matt watched the fire momentarily, before a laugh escaped him. He lay back on the bed positioning himself to fit as if Mello was holding him, moving Mello's arms to wrap around his frame. He stayed like that for a while, watching the fire get bigger as it fed on fabric and the rest of the room. _

_Some of the flames started licking the bed and Matt looked at it all and sighed. He got up from the bed and walked away from the room and then the front door._

_END FLASHBACK._

Mello pulled the red head back only to throw him into the wall again. "Do you understand me?" Mello nodded as best as he could manage though Mello's grip. Tears were now spilling from his eyes, which only amused Mello all the more.

"Yes." He squeaked.

Mello didn't let go of Matt's neck, but softened his grip. "You used to love this, Matty. My hands all over you." Mello ran his tongue along Matt's jaw line, giving him trails of seemingly innocent kisses.

Matt's was desperately trying to pry Mello away from him, but it seemed to only encourage his captor.

Mello let go of Matt for a second before grabbing Matt's hands and pulling them over his head and gripping them tightly with one of his own hands. Mello's smirk deepened. With one hand holding Matt's hands above his head, he started to slide his other hand down the red heads body. Matt was now squirming in his hold, trying to loosen himself. Mello's hand slipped into the hem of Matt's shirt, touching the skin underneath. Matt whimpered. "You still love this don't you?" Mello laughed.

His lips molded around Matt's lips sucking and biting viciously with little reaction on Matt's part. Mello pulled Matt's chin up to face him. "Look at me," he growled. His face suddenly was void of any emotion, even the smirk was gone. He pointed at his face solemnly. "You see what you did to me?"

For the first time since seeing the blonde, Matt noticed the scar that was eating up his face. He wondered to himself how he could have missed it. It was a burn scar and Matt did not have to wonder where he'd received it from.

"You did this to me and I'm going to make you pay. I've been waiting for you to come back to me. I knew you would. Honestly Matt, how long did it take you to realize you were as low as a prostitute without me?"

Mello released Matt, moving away from him as if the mere sight of Matt made him sick. Matt was panting now, his blue eyes filled with tears and utter fear of the man before him. He slid down the wall trying to catch his breath and figuring out what he was going to do. There was no way he was going to stay in the mafia base. No way. Sooner or later, Mello would kill him. He just knew it. He could see it in the man's eyes.

"You're pathetic." Mello crouched down to Matt's level. "Wipe those tears, Mattie-boy, if Rod see's you cry he'll tear you a new asshole. Literally." Mello couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe I wasted time and energy on you."

Mello waited, but Matt showed no signs of getting back up, so he grabbed the other man's arm, pulling him to his feet. Mello then turned and began to walk again as if nothing happened. It took Matt a few seconds of dumbly staring at the monster ahead of him before he wiped his face and straightening his clothes, and he followed suit.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, not much progress, but next chapter will actually be, well not in a hallway. The story starts next chapter :D review with feedback plz!**


End file.
